This invention relates generally to gauges. It is well known to those acquainted with machine shop practice, that the measurement of a machined chamfer or rounded corner of a work piece can be difficult to check for accuracy in size when resorting to the usual checking method of trying to measure the depth of the corner by a linear scale laid along one side edge extending into the corner. Such measurement can be easily in error accordingly.